Among illnesses affecting man, the chill or common cold constitutes one of the most widespread, if not the most widespread, in the world.
While it does not in itself constitute, generally speaking, a dangerous illness, if [sic] it is dangerous in respect of the concomitant complications which can arise in the patient, owing to the fact that it is the means of entry for causative microorganisms of other illnesses which are serious, and even in some cases fatal, especially in the case of elderly patients or babies in the first few months of life, as well as during their first few years, where weakening of the body's natural organic defences can bring the patient to the point where there is a genuine danger to his or her life.
Moreover, from the standpoint of the economy and the workforce, the cold is also a cause of great difficulties, due to the reduction in hours worked through the absence of sick personnel.
The features described above constitute but a small part of the manifold difficulties caused by the cold in the life of man, for which reason it is becoming essential to find a means which makes it possible, at least, to control said illness in the patient.
The capacity of the cold virus to withstand the action of the countless medicaments existing in the world for its cure, all of which have failed, to a greater or lesser extent, to achieve total defeat of this illness, is also known.
Accordingly, the provision of a composition or medicament which would enable the effects of the cold to be controlled in a sick individual constitutes a substantial contribution to the arsenal of the products or drugs used for combating this illness.